Daughter of Apollo
by fictiongirl94
Summary: Mainly about one character, but will add up as it flow. The life of Hermione Ganger, the suppose bookworm. What if she is not a bookworm but a troublemaker?
1. Prolongs

**Hey, this is my story… I know there is a lot with the same title. But I hope you give my story a chance. This story relates with my other story on Magical Twin. Inspired by RachelApollofan**

**Disclaimed: I don't own anything except for that crazy plot in my mind :p**

* * *

**Prolongs **

A woman looked at her new born baby girl and smiled but then was reminded of something and frowned. The baby girl looks and resemble her and her father. She had her wavy brunette hair and lips. While her eye was bright baby blue that she inherited from her father long with her nose.

She loved and missed her daughter's husband, but she remember the conversation they last had after he dumped her. It was when she found out she was pregnant with his child.

_Flashback_

_HER POV_

_I just came home from an ultrasound to check on my unborn baby's condition. I found out two months ago that I was pregnant with my ex-boyfriend's child._

_Sigh_

_"How is she?" A muscular voice asked as I entered my kitchen_

_I looked at my ex shocked… questions kept flowing in my head like hows… and why…_

_He noticed my expression and gave me a sad smile…_

_"Remember when I first introduced myself as Apollo and you thought it was a joke" He begin, I nodded and signal for him to continue… he then told me about him being the greek god Apollo and that he knew it was a girl because it's his child. _

_He told her as a god, he was to leave if they were with child as he was not allow to interact with his children. He then also explained about her being his first daughter in many many years. That she is gifted too._

_He told her about the life of a demi-god and how the greek mosters and still alive._

_I was shocked and scared for my unborn baby. He notices my discomfort and comfort me till I slept… he then left and that was the last I saw of him._

_End of flashback_

I didn't want to think about my daughter being in danger. I was to preserve this moments and cherries it as much as possible before she grows up. Then I smiled… as I looked at my daughter. I knew a prefect name for her…

"Your name will be 'Hermione Jane Evans', I will be your mother" I said as I smiled

My name is Michelle Joy Evans and this is the beginning of my daughter's life

* * *

**Hope you like the prolongs **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, sorry… I had exams and lot of assignments for about 2 to 3 weeks straight . **

**First thank you my followers:**

**AwkwardAuburn2**

**ILovepenguins24**

**INSECTgrl**

**Chained2love**

**Ilikedragons**

**Willowtree77sml**

**Katiecookie431**

**Loveles Roz**

**And those who put this story on favourite:**

**Ilovepenguins24**

**INSECTgrl**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It been seven years since Hermione was born and since the time she started going to school, She been expelled year after year.

This year is no exception.

Hermione Jane Evans was just expelled because some kid hair suddenly turned green. Of course they have no prove it was her, but since she told one of the teacher off for calling her stupid. She was the most likely suspect.

Michelle Joy Evans just received another called from the school informing her that her daughter will not be welcome back to her current school.

She sigh.. She loves her daughter, but she is running out of school to sent her too for education purpose.

The man next to her, also her current boyfriend. Edward Ganger. He is a dentist, like herself.

She studied to be a dentist, but she just love to sing and that the very thing that attracted Apollo to her.

He looked at his girlfriend worried

She gave him a small smile and answered, "It's Hermione, she got expelled again. I don't know what to do anymore"

He frowned as he heard the news. Edward loved Hermione like her daughter even before Michelle and him started dating. He and Michelle had been best friend since high school. He had a crush on her since a long time ago but he didn't had the gut. He realized he should have told her when she got together with Apollo, but even after they broke off he never said a thing.

Michelle told him about the greek gods being alive as he was there during time she was pregnant and after. The first time he saw Hermione, he felt a need to protect her. Soon after she became like his own daughter. He didn't like the news Michelle gave him because he himself feel that she is always being blame or expelled for the most silly small matter that either isn't even her fault or something that can't be proven.

He was thinking of which other school that will accept her. It hard the find one after she been expelled from so many. Which doing so, he was also comforting his girlfriend. After much thinking, She decided she will meet the principal and see how it goes from there. While he wait for them outside of the school as he is not legally her father.

* * *

**In Hermione's Current School**

"Miss Evans, have a sit" Said the principal with a award winning smile. He said it in a way that was too much for her liking as Michelle was a beautiful lady.

"Thank you. Mr. Stuart, would you please explain to me why Hermione is expelled?" Michelle asked as she narrow her eye at him, but in her mind all she thought was _"What is the school's excuse this time?"_

"You see Miss Evans, your daughter somehow turned her classmates hair green. This behavior is unacceptable" He said

"What prove do you have that Hermione did it?" She asked

He ignored and avoided the question " In any cases, she will not be accepted back in this school" he said

She narrow her narrowed her eye and him and said " I see" then she turned to Hermione and said " Let's go then Hermione" with a kind smile

"Err, before you leave Miss Evans. Would like to have a coffee sometime?" He said as if it was the most casual thing to do.

_All she thought was "Never in all eternity"_

"No thanks Mr Stuart" She said with a a smile while trying to not let her disgust show. She continue "I am seeing someone"

Then she and Hermione left the school and headed to where Edward was waiting for them.

As soon as Hermione saw Edward, her face brighten up with a smile

"Daddy" Hermione said. While Michelle smiled

"Hey there princess, how you doing?" He asked as he carried her

She pout as she recalled what had just happened. He realized she became quite quiet. So he broke the news. He was planning this to be a surprises for the both of them, but seeing their current mood he decide this will defiantly brighten their mood.

"Hey princess, daddy got a surprise" He started

He watch as her eye wide as big as a sauces yet with a hint of curiosity. Then he looked at Michelle, she raise an eye but with an amused and curios looked

"Daddy got us plane tickets for a holiday in America" He said

Michelle looked shocked yet excited. While, Hermione was jumping for joy.

* * *

**In America**

While Hermione and family was having a fun vacation, at the corner of the alley was a creature following them closely…

As they were reach for the pizza parlor…

Suddenly….

A roar was heard, people around was screaming in fear. Michelle face paled as she remember reading something like the creature she seen in front of her.

In front of her and her daughter that she hugged closely was a minotaur. It was a horrifying and disgusting sight.

Hermione was crying in her mother's arm, frighten as she saw the minotaur draw closer.

Just as they thought they were finished, a thousand of gold sand splash at them. They waited a minute before looking around.

What they saw was a sight to behold… a actual satyr and a boy with brunette hair and a mischievous features was holding a pipe? And a sword? In the background, they could hear Edward trying to get pass the screaming crowd.

It was by miracle, he thought. Grateful that his family is alive.

He rush over and hugged them checking for an injuries. Then, he turn and thank the boy.

"Thank you" He said with relieved

"You're welcome. Name is Alex Parker, my friend here is Ray Batson" Alex introduced

"I'm Edward Ganger. This is my girlfriend, Michelle Evans and her daughter Hermione" Said Edward

Ray then started stiffing, and turned to Hermione

"You're a demigod!" Her exclaimed

Edward and Michelle immediately looks alarmed. Alex notice this and started re-introducing himself

"It's ok. Let me re-introduce myself. Alex Parker, son of Hermes. My friend here is Ray Batson, Satyr."

Hermione looked at them awe…

* * *

**Time skip**

After the whole fiasco, Alex explained and borough them to Half-blood Hill. Where they met Chiron. He took over the explanation…

By the end of it, Hermione looked at her mommy…

"I can't go back with you, can i?" She asked as she realized.

Michelle hugged her while crying, " I don't want to leave you, but if you stay with mommy. You get hurt or kill"

Hermione hugged her mom while crying much like her mother "I love mommy", She then turn to Edward as her mom release her.

She ran to him, "I love you daddy, I going to miss you" She said while sobbing.

Edward hugged her tightly, "Will see each other again. I know it"

After that, they left to bring her stuff over while Alex toured her around. He made funny faces to cheer her up, it wasn't much but it did the trick.

Hermes' Cabin

"Hermes' cabin, meet your new cabin mate" Said Alex

"Determined or undetermined" Shouted one

"Undetermined, but don't be like that. We're family" Said Alex

Then he turned to Hermione and said " Welcome to your new home"

**I am sorry super sorry it kinda short. But I had assignments and my suppose holiday became my assignment madness. Then, I have a more and more thing to do. **

**I will try my best to upload as many as possible. Thanks for the reviews and everything.**


End file.
